A communication may be established between an unannounced device (e.g., a set-top box (STB) that functions as a tuner for a content distribution service, a stereo, a HDMI-CEC protocol device, an AV-link, and/or a media player) and a networked media device (e.g., a television, a projection device, a multi-dimensional visual emersion system, a console). For example, a user of the networked media device may read a manual to understand a protocol to configure the unannounced device to operate with a networked media device (the media device registered in a communication network). The user may configure the unannounced device to communicate with the networked media device through a protocol (e.g., an internet protocol, an InfraRed (IR) protocol, through a HDMI-CEC protocol). However, a client device (e.g., a client device such as an Apple iPhone®, Google Nexus®, an Apple iPad®, a Samsung Galaxy phone, etc.) accessing the networked media device through a local area network may not be able to communicate with the unannounced device. This can result in inconvenience for a user of the client device because there may be no centralization of control mechanisms for unannounced devices through the client device.